


We Started as Three, Now We Have Three Kids

by hunghong



Series: MXbingo Winter 2017 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Domestic, Hyungwon and Siwoo are sleeping while eating, M/M, MXRay5, No one is in a relationship but probably they are, Open Relationships, Single Parents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Kihyun's mind wanders to the beginning of it all—to a simple apartment consisted of three. Now there are seven of them and three toddlers, and Kihyun wouldn't have it any other way.





	

Kihyun heaves his son, Jongwon, up with one arm as he hikes up the sloping road. The kid immediately circles his tiny arms around Kihyun’s neck, seeking for warmth as he is falling asleep in his father’s hold. Kihyun rubs his cheek on Jongwon’s head and hums a lullaby for his son, fixing the kid’s position every once in a while because he keeps sliding down Kihyun’s arm. Jongwon is getting heavy, Kihyun notes, and it brings a smile to Kihyun’s face.

It’s a wonder how fast time flies.

It feels like it’s just yesterday that they—Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk—decided to share an apartment. It definitely doesn’t feel so long ago that Hoseok came to live with them too, deciding that he had been practically living there anyway by coming by so often. Jooheon and Changkyun joined them not so long after, passionately promising that they _will_ help with the rent despite the fact that they were still a college student. Then, Hoseok brought Hyungwon and Siwoo to them, saying that Hyungwon needed a cheap place for him and his son and that they had enough space anyway.

Then, Kangwoo happened. Hyunwoo went out with Minhyuk one day and came home with the kid in his arms, declaring that the kid is his. Minhyuk had been quiet that day, but he was the first one to warm up to the kid. No one asked further about Kangwoo, his past, or what exactly happened that day, and Kihyun remembered how amazed he was that no one seemed to see the need of it.

But then, Jongwon happened. Kihyun cringes every time he remembered how freaked out he was upon learning about Jongwon’s existence. He remembered running away from the matter—from his own son—for a couple of weeks until Hyunwoo reached for him, saying that they had his son with them and that he needed to come home. Kihyun had been freaked out even more. He didn’t know how to face his friends. However, when he did come home, he was welcomed as per usual, only with a baby shoved to his embrace. Minhyuk fretted on Kihyun about disappearing out of a sudden, but no one talked or asked about Jongwon’s background story. Everything went on like normal. It was as if Jongwon had always been a part of their household, and Kihyun finally understood the kindness of his housemates.

Now, Kihyun really couldn’t imagine a day without Jongwon in his life. He couldn’t imagine a life that is not shared with another six adults and three adorable toddlers. They are his life now. His whole life.

As he takes the last turn that leads to their apartment, Kihyun smiles to himself, feeling a tingle in his heart as an aftermath of remembering those old times. He huffs and puffs as he walks the last few meters with Jongwon in one arm and shopping bags in another. The wind hits his face hard, and he pulls his son closer to shield him from the cold. Once they reach the apartment, Kihyun still has to climb the three flights of stairs to reach their unit. By the time they get into the unit, Kihyun is totally out of breath.

“We’re home,” Kihyun whispers as he kicks his boots off. He doesn’t get any answer—which is expected because it’s already past the kids’ bedtime—and strides straight to the kitchen to put the shopping bag down. On his way to the kitchen, Kihyun finds Minhyuk sitting on the dining table, signaling Kihyun to be quiet while gazing to Hyungwon and Siwoo who are sitting across of him. Kihyun doesn’t grasp the situation fully but he keeps his voice down anyway. He puts down the shopping bags in the kitchen and goes to the bedroom to tuck Jongwon in his bed, then goes back to where Minhyuk is after noticing that both Jooheon and Changkyun are not in their beds. “Do Jooheon and Changkyun have the night shift today?” he asks to Minhyuk in a low voice.

“Heonnie does,” Minhyuk answers, still gazing at the two humans in front of him. Upon closer examination, Kihyun realizes that Hyungwon and Siwoo are sleeping while eating. This is a habit that the both of them have, and it’s always fun to watch them like this. “Changkyun said he has to do some group project so he’s coming home late.”

“Hm,” Kihyun hums. He takes a seat next to Minhyuk, joining the older man in watching Hyungwon and Siwoo. “How long have they been like this?”

“A while,” Minhyuk chuckles. “I was feeding Siwoo while Hyungwon was eating dinner, but Hyungwon started to fall asleep so I had to feed him too.”

“Then they both just fell asleep on you?” Kihyun guesses, softly chuckling because this has happened a few timed before yet it’s still so _adorable_.

“Exactly,” Minhyuk answers. His laugh slowly dies down, but his eyes are still on the two sleeping humans and it is full of love and compassion. “Maybe they are just tired. Hyungwon has been working until late lately and Siwoo is restless if he is not around.”

“Yeah.” Kihyun gazes at Hyungwon and notices the dark circles forming under Hyungwon’s eyes. Feeling a bit pained because he couldn’t do anything about it, Kihyun changes the topic. “Where is Kangwoo?”

Minhyuk smiles at the mention of Kangwoo’s name. “Asleep with his daddy. Hyunwoo-hyung read a bedtime story for Kangwoo today. You should have seen it. It’s weird and endearing at the same time.”

Kihyun could imagine it. Hyunwoo and Kangwoo have always had this weird way of communicating with each other, so bedtime story between the two would surely be interesting. He laughs a bit and Hyungwon stirs and frowns because of the voice.

“We should move them inside,” Kihyun points out after checking if Hyungwon is awake and finds out that Hyungwon is still pretty much asleep. “You need to go to work too, right?”

Minhyuk checks the clock and nods. He gets up and circles the table, then carefully picks Siwoo up. Kihyun follows the lead and gently shakes Hyungwon’s arm, waking the slightly younger up. Hyungwon blinks blearily and looks around confusedly, making both Kihyun and Minhyuk laugh. Kihyun leads Hyungwon to his bedroom while Minhyuk walks behind them with Siwoo in his arms. Hyungwon is barely aware of his surroundings and immediately goes back to sleep as he lands on his bed. However, when Minhyuk puts Siwoo next to him, Hyungwon instinctively circles an arm around the kid, protectively hugging his son in his sleep.

Minhyuk and Kihyun gaze at the two for a full minute before heaving a loving sigh and move on. Minhyuk fixes the blanket over Hyunwoo and Kangwoo on the next bed while Kihyun picks up the dirty clothes from Hoseok’s empty one. They get out from the room quietly and Minhyuk starts to clean the dishes, but Kihyun stops him.

“Just leave them be and go to work already,” Kihyun says, noticing that Minhyuk’s shift starts in forty minutes.

“There’s still time,” Minhyuk reasons. He piles up the dirty dishes and brings them to the sink, intending to wash them.

“Go now so you don’t have to rush,” Kihyun insists. “I’ll take care of it.”

“No,” Minhyuk frowns. “If Jongwon wakes up and you’re not there, he’d throw a tantrum and wake Kangwoo and Siwoo. You go back to your bed.”

“Then we’ll just take care of it tomorrow morning,” Kihyun counters. “Hoseok-hyung said you almost got hit by a car because you ran to your workplace last time. We can’t have that.”

“Okay, okay,” Minhyuk surrenders. He stops trying to wash the dishes and washes his hands instead. “Let me kiss the kids goodnight first, at least.”

Kihyun smiles and nods, letting Minhyuk go back to the bedroom while he’s putting the dirty laundry in the basket. Then, as promised, Kihyun leaves the dirty dishes and heads to the bedroom, slipping into the blanket and hugging his sleeping child. A few minutes later, the door is opened and Minhyuk strides inside. Kihyun smiles at him and pulls away from Jongwon a bit, giving Minhyuk the space that he needs.

“Jongwon-ah,” Minhyuk whispers. He ducks down and plants a kiss on Jongwon’s forehead. “I’ll be leaving for a while, you sleep tight, okay?” he says, running his thumb gently on the baby’s cheek. Then, he puts a hand on Kihyun’s arm and squeezes it softly. “I’m going for work,” he says, “There are still some leftovers from dinner so you don’t have to wake up early to make breakfast. Changkyun called and he is on his way home already. Jooheon and Hoseok-hyung will come home around dawn so don’t wait for them, okay?”

Kihyun chuckles at this. “I know, I know. Geez, you make me feel like I am a kid too.”

Minhyuk snickers, finding it somewhat true. “Do I need to give you a goodnight kiss also, Kihyun-sshi?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and pushes Minhyuk away playfully. “Just go already. You’re so noisy, you’ll wake my son up.”

Minhyuk laughs soundlessly. Despite the rejection, he gives Kihyun a peck on his forehead anyway before walking away and opening the door. “Good night, Jongwon-ah, Kihyun-ah,” he says just before closing the door.

“Good night, Minhyukkie,” Kihyun says, mimicking Jongwon’s voice.

It feels like it’s just yesterday that they decided to share an apartment, and Kihyun is glad that they did.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to chaepoetato for reading this before it sees the world!
> 
> Also, I'm planning to make drabbles about their life with the kids in this universe. If you have any idea about what would be cute, please shoot me a comment or talk with me in Twitter @BishHyungwon ! :D


End file.
